When The Sun Dies
by Tellhound
Summary: It's the last day on earth and we get to know what the Winchester brothers and Bobby is thinking about right before death. Rated T just in case.
1. Sam POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**A/N: **This little peace of crap is what you get when I think about a poem I have written and then thinking about the end of the world that should come December 21st 2012. So I hope you will enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. =)

**When the sun dies**

**December 21st 2012. 6.30pm:**

"Dean?" Sam said looking at his brother with a sad smile.

"What!?" Dean snapped.

"We can't save everyone."

"No, but I should have tried harder. She was only 16. 16, Sam. She had her whole life in front of her. I should have saved her. I could have saved her." Dean had tears in his eyes.

"But at what cost? You saw what the Daeva did to that girl, Dean. If you had tried to do anything more both she and you would be dead. Or you both would be dying in some old crappy hospital begging for your life's to end. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. I just…"

"Yeah, Dean. I know you wished you could have saved her. You have said that already. But you can't save everyone. And the sooner you realize that the better it is."

Without saying anything Dean just took his jacket and left the motel room. Sam didn't try to stop him, he didn't have too. He knew that Dean would come back after a couple of hours at the local pub.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**December 21st 2012. 7.30pm:**

Sam looked outside the window and saw the snow slowly falling outside. That was weird. It hadn't snowed in weeks and the sun had been standing high for months. Ever since the shift between 2011 and 2012 the sun had been up 24/7 making Sam and Dean's work hard. So how come it was snowing and dark outside. And why was it so cold? Sam walked over to his bed and sat down on it and wrapped the blanket around him. It must have gotten colder in just seconds. Suddenly the lights started flickering. Afraid that it could be a demon or some other kind of supernatural monster Sam stood up and let the blanket fall to the floor. He quickly started shivering as the cold air touched his body. How could it be so cold? Slowly he walked over to his duffel bag and started to search for his favourite gun. But when the lights went black and he couldn't see anything he took the first gun he found and a flashlight. Lighting the lamp in his hand he searched trough the room. But he couldn't find anyone or anything. He was all alone. And by now it had gotten even colder. Finding a candle and lighting it he put it on the nightstand before lying down on his bed. This time he had both his own blanket and Dean's blanket around him.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**December 21st 2012. 7.40pm:**

This was it. Sam knew the end was coming. His lips where blue from the cold and his skin was pale. He couldn't stop his body from shaking. His eyelids got heavier and heavier, but he didn't want to fall asleep. He knew if he did he wouldn't wake up. Sam wasn't ready to die yet. Not right now. There where so many things he hadn't gotten the chance to do. So many things to see and so many things unsaid. Slowly he took up his phone from his pants pocket, careful not to drop it and called his brother. One. Two. Three. Three signals before it went to Dean's voicemail. "This is Dean. You know what to do." Sam smiled a little because he wasn't sure that he actually could have said it to Dean. "Hi, Dean. It's me. Sam. But you probably knew that. I don't know if you will even get this but it doesn't matter. There are just some things that I need to say." He too a deep breath and said: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done and put you through. I'm sorry for leaving you so many times. I never really understood how much I needed you. I think I needed you more than you needed me." He let out a few tears that instantly froze to ice from the cold that was surrounding him, surrounding the world. "I guess that this is it. Who would have thought that the world would end because the sun stopped shining? I didn't. I wish I could have spent this last moment with you. I love you Dean. And once again, I'm sorry for everything." Without another word he hung up and just dropped the phone. His fingers to cold and frozen to move.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**December 21st 2012. 7.50pm:**

Sam never thought it would take this long to die. But he didn't care. He was so frozen by now that he couldn't think strait. The only good thing right now was that his body felt numb and warm. He couldn't move and it became harder to breathe for every seconds. Thinking he still was talking to Dean he got out a weak: "I'm sorry." Before taking a last breath and closing his eyes forever.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**A/N: **Please review. It only takes a few seconds and if you don' have so much to say only a couple of words is enough. Thank you. =)


	2. Dean POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**When the sun dies**

**December 21st 2012. 6.30pm:**

"Dean?" Dean could hear his brother say.

"What!?" He snapped. He really didn't feel like talking right now.

"We can't save everyone."

"No, but I should have tried harder. She was only 16. 16, Sam. She had her whole life in front of her. I should have saved her. I could have saved her." He could feel the tears that was threatening to fall. He really should have saved her.

"But at what cost? You saw what the Daeva did to that girl, Dean. If you had tried to do anything more both she and you would be dead. Or you both would be dying in some old crappy hospital begging for your life's to end. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. I just…" He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, Dean. I know you wished you could have saved her. You have said that already. But you can't save everyone. And the sooner you realize that the better it is."

Without saying anything Dean just took his jacket and left the motel room. He appreciated that Sam didn't try to stop him.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**December 21st 2012. 7.30pm:**

Dean had been here for an hour but he never touched the beer he had ordered. With a sigh he paid for the now warm beer and left the pub. When he came outside the door he got surprised by the snow and the darkness. But he had no time to think about that right now. He had to get back to Sam. He had a feeling that something was wrong.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**December 21st 2012. 7.40pm:**

By now Dean had closed his jacket. But it wasn't enough. He shivered and put his hands up to his mouth and blew out air on them to make them warm again. It was useless. It didn't help. He took down his hands again to put them in his pockets. But as he did so he slipped on ice and fell to the ground. He hit his head and he could feel the bone in his arm snap.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**December 21st 2012. 7.50pm:**

Dean didn't know how long he had been lying on the ground. It could be seconds, hours, maybe even days. He hymned on an old lullaby he remembered his mother used to sing to him. As he did so he could almost see her in front of him. The blonde hair, the white smile, the blue-grey eyes. He could hear her soft voice singing the words to the song and he could feel the sweet smell of her perfume she always used. It was like she really was there in front of him. Because of this he never heard when his phone rang.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**December 21st 2012. 7.55pm:**

"No, mom? Where'd you go?" He said with tears in his eyes as his mother disappeared in front of his eyes. "Mom." His voice was weak and he couldn't feel his body anymore. But he didn't know what was going on. He didn't understand that this was the end. That he soon would be with his mom and dad. That he soon would be with his brother in heaven. A tear escaped from one of his eyes and he whispered: "I need you mom." He closed his eyes and took one last breath. It was the last breath he would ever take.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**A/N: **I feel so mean. First killing Sam and now killing Dean. But what do you say, should I try to make one like this with Bobby too? Reviews are really appreciated. =)


	3. Bobby POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**When the sun dies**

**December 21st 2012. 7.30pm:**

This wasn't the first time that Bobby Singer had been sitting on the porch looking at the stairs, snow falling to the ground. It was dark and cold but he didn't have a jacket on. Why should he? He had known for weeks that the world was going to end this day. So why should he try to slow his death down? He sighed and took a sip of the beer he was holding in his hand. The sky hadn't been this beautiful in years. It was a pity that he or anyone would never get to see it again. But maybe, just maybe it was for the best. After all it would be no more pain, no more sorrow, and no more deaths. The world was going to end and no one would ever be sad again. They where all going to heaven.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**December 21st 2012. 7.40pm:**

It was in the moment that Bobby first heard his long dead wife say: "Do you want apple-pie or pineapple-pie?" he knew there wouldn't be long until death would come and take him from this world. "Can you go to the store and buy some sugar?" was the next thing he heard her say. He wanted to answer so badly but he didn't. It wasn't real. He knew it was just old memories. Distant echoes of what used to be. Or maybe it was really a piece of heaven that he already got. He didn't know. Suddenly as a shadow she appeared in front of him. He had to blink a few times to really see her, to believe she was there. "Close your eyes, honey." she said with a smile. "W… why?" he asked her even though he already knew the answer.

"So we can be together faster. I miss you."

"I miss you too." It wasn't until now that he realized he was lying down.

"That's it. Now all you have to do is close your eyes."

"I'm don't want to. I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"What if it's all just a big black nothing when we die? What if it's nothing? What if heaven doesn't exist?"

"It exists. I'm there waiting for you. That's why I want you to close your eyes and just go to sleep. Don't you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you. I've missed you everyday since…" he couldn't say it. The memories of him killing his wife still to painful.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it."

"I…" he closed his eyes "miss you." He felt her soft lips against his and her warm hands against his cold face. He smiled and she pulled away and said: "I love you." It was the last thing he heard before it was all over.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

**A/N:** I'm not so sure what I thought about this one. Review please. =)


End file.
